


Thunder at night

by Darkanny



Series: all the fanfics in ff.net that I haven't posted here for reasons [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Viking!Jack, set in GOTNF, this wasn't really in ff but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkanny/pseuds/Darkanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless had been gone for two days after Hiccup gave him his automatic tail fin, and the lightening at night does nothing to raise his mood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder at night

It was well into the night already, the dark sky was no longer visible though. Big, dark clouds covered practically every inch of the sky above the island. After days of non-stopping snowing, the weather had decided to take a turn for the worse, which was actually quite fitting, seeing at how the dragons had left and a sour atmosphere was enveloping all the vikings in Berk.

A boy in particular, watching the thunder fall into the ocean below the cliffs of the island, frowned at the sound. It was so usual to him, yet now it made him want to cry. Not that he would, of course. Vikings don’t cry.

He closed the blinds and stepped away from the window, turning to stare at his empty room. The slab of rock at the foot of his bed was cold, the fire usually burning it every night had been gone for two days now, and it just felt so wrong. He’d piled a bunch of furs on it, trying to emulate the shape of the dragon that would be normally resting on it at this hour, but it didn’t quite cut it.

Another powerful thunder roared in the distance, and Hiccup rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t been getting enough sleep since Toothless took off, the idea of his best friend abandoning him was too much for his mind to accept, so he wouldn’t, he would stay up and alert, waiting for the sound of wings cutting the air at a speed to fast to be measured.

He turned his eyes slightly to the right, passing over the stairs leading downstairs and stopping in a door next to it. It was new, added along the extra room that was build a few months ago, after a rogue dragon decided the village shouldn’t be so calm, and lit a house in fire.

The owner of the house, luckily, wasn’t home at the time, and lived alone. No one got hurt, but Winter was approaching and the process of gathering wood was still ongoing, and as such rebuilding the house from scratch would have to wait. They could, however, build a small place for the now homeless boy to live in, Stoick deciding that his own house would do the deed, adding a few pillars to prop the extra room at a safe distance fro the ground; it was still a really precarious thing, and another dragon or even a wild boar could cause damage to it.

Hiccup walked towards the door, not bothering to knock. It was really late after all, and he was sure he was the only one in the island still awake. He softly pushed the door, stopping to make sure he wasn’t making any noise, and then opened it more, enough so he could slid his thin body through it and into the room.

The only window in the small wooden cube was slightly opened, not enough to get the place cold but enough that light could get in. That light was bright enough to let him find his way to the only piece of furniture in the room; the bed where the unfortunate guy was sound asleep, one leg hanging from under the sheets. The cold never bothered Jack, did it?

He walked soundlessly to stand next to the bed, his metal leg familiar enough to him to not make noise at all. Once he was standing there, next to the sleeping boy, he thought this over again, was it really okay to just burst in out of the blue, supposing he was welcome in here? It was his house, and he could probably make some excuse, he didn’t have to do this after all, you know, he should just turn around and go back to-

A hand darted out from under the pillow and grabbed his wrist as he was turning to leave, pulling him down and making him fall with his back sprawled over the body in the bed. Jack turned his body around and pushed Hiccup to lay next to him on the bed, pulling the covers over him as well before draping an arm over the freckled teen’s waist, snuggling to him like a plushie.

Hiccup sighed and squirmed to get comfortable; there was no releasing himself from Jack’s grip, and he knew it all too well. “I thought you were sleeping”

“I thought you were too” Jack replied, opening one impossibly blue eye to look at the brunet. “Never thought you’d sneak in here tho. You sure it wasn’t you who got the dragon to burn down my house to keep me at arms reach?” He chuckled at the look of disbelief in the shorter teen’s face.

“I’m not that big of a jackass” Hiccup muttered, turning to lie on his side, facing Jack. The arm on his waist getting a firmer hold of him. “You’re just condemned to bad luck, how else would you have ended up living with me, huh?”

Jack flicked his nose with his free hand, smirking at the sound of protest he got in response. “Oh, I wouldn’t call it bad luck at all”

A new batch of thunder resonated outside, and Jack felt Hiccup curl next to him, slightly digging his face into his pale neck. That was weird.

“Are you…scared of thunder?” He had to laugh; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the great hero of Berk, Killer of the Red Death, Rider of the Night Fury, scared of thunder? As if.

Hiccup shook his head. “Of course not, don’t be stupid, not like I’ll ever be struck by one”

“Then?” Jack pulled the covers a bit higher, maybe he was cold? Jack’s body was pretty cold.

“I…I miss him” He muttered, turning his eyes to the window. “The thunder reminds me of him, you know, the unholy offspring of…”

“Lightning and death itself, yeah” The taller brunette brought his free hand up, ruffling the auburn tresses softly. “So, you came here, to watch me sleep like a creep, because you miss Toothless? I don’t know what to feel, Haddock” He said the last part with a dramatic release of breath, pouting at his temporal bed mate.

Hiccup scoffed and shoved his shoulder.”I wasn’t gonna watch you sleep. I was actually…hoping, you’d let me…spend the night here. Maybe? I can’t sleep not knowing where Toothless is, and all this noise and light only makes me think he could appear out of nowhere, blending with the lightning and pounce on me in the dead of night” He chuckled at the idea. Toothless would do that, he loved surprising people to death.

Jack kept silent for a while, and Hiccup almost thought he had fallen asleep again, when a sigh escaped from his pale lips, the arms cocooning the teen closing completely around him, a cold hand tucking his head under Jack’s chin. “C’mon, Hic, I thought the twins were the ones who made the stupid questions” He ran his hand down the brunet’s back, his clothes cold from staying up so late. “Of course you can sleep with me, would have to at one point or another”

“Oh, shut up” The freckled teen said, headbutting the taller one, not strong enough to actually hurt. “You’re lucky Toothless is not here, or I would have made him sleep on top of you, see how you like half a ton of dragon as a sheet”

“Oh, I am lucky indeed” He felt Hiccup tilt his head at that. “If he were here, you wouldn’t have come”

Hiccup hunched his shoulders and separated a bit to look up at Jack, who took the chance to quickly lean down and peck his lips. Freckles were replaced by a light blush, Hiccup’s eyebrow raised. Jack chuckled and pulled him even closer, feeling thin arms wind around his torso.

“Go to sleep, Jack. I’m dragging you with me first hour tomorrow to keep searching”

Jack butted his chin against Hiccup’s forehead in response, but said no more, not falling asleep until the even breathing of the brunet told him he was finally asleep, which he took as a cue to close his own eyes, thunder rumbling slowing down to background noise.


End file.
